A motorcycle or bicycle seat can become uncomfortable over a period of time. A rider's weight will be focused on one area of each side of his or her rear end. Shifting positions will only be a very short term solution, because the rider's anatomy will normally maintain the same pressure points. Use of a cushioned seat does not change the fact that the pressure points still exist.
It has been proposed to place, on a seat cushion, an air cushion such as made by The Roho Group, Inc., known as the Airhawk® comfort seating system. The proposal is that the product sits on a motorcycle seat made of gel or foam. The product has air chambers and has a stretchable or polymer material.
One operates the cushion by filling it up e.g., by mouth. The cushion is inflated until the entire cushion arches slightly upward, roughly seventy percent full.
Further, often motorcycles have a very small upside down U-shaped bar behind the seat or nothing at all behind the seat. Occasionally, a motorcyclist has a large bar. In any case, there is little or no lumbar support and little or no comfort.